1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to edible nutritional compositions and a method for their preparation. More particularly, the present invention relates to baked high protein and high protein/low fat edible compositions and to a method of preparing such compositions.
2. Description of Related Art
Dietary supplements have been used for decades in both emerging countries and developed countries to supply nutrients missing from a basic diet or to correct the diets of individuals with specialized needs. Although dietary inadequacies are generally more severe and widespread in developing countries, nutritional supplements have been used in both the developing and developed countries of the world to increase the levels of not only vitamins and minerals, but also calories (frequently in the form of carbohydrates) and protein in a basic diet as well as in specialized diets.
The type of physical activity required by many types of work and athletic pursuits place greater demands on the bodies of those people involved in such endeavors, requiring consumption of high levels of certain types of nutrients. Frequently, the diet of the average person either does not supply sufficient amounts of those nutrients or does not supply them at appropriate times. For example, certain types of jobs and sports activities involve repetitive energy consuming motions requiring endurance and stamina. Such activity requires a larger caloric intake than the diet of the average person in order to meet the physical demands of such an activity while maintaining a constant body weight. The maximum biochemical benefit to the individual is achieved by consuming large amounts of carbohydrate before, during and immediately after such physical activity. The ever increasing consumption of carbohydrate-containing sports drinks and so-called energy bars reflects the popularity of such supplements among runners and cyclists. Those people whose occupations or athletic pursuits involve strenuous activities which depend on muscular strength, rather than muscular endurance, frequently require dietary supplements of protein. Protein, and the amino acids which form them, have been shown to increase muscle mass.
While it is known that an athlete engaged in a high endurance sport can consume above average amounts of carbohydrates, and particularly fat, without detriment, numerous studies have shown that the average individual who does not engage in such energy consuming activity, is frequently adversely affected by a high fat diet. Thus, populations and population subgroups which have low fat diets, particularly low saturated fat diets, have a lower incidence of both heart disease and certain types of cancer. Studies also show that health benefits accrue to those whose diets are high in protein and who consume foods with low glycemic values. Glycemic values are based on the glycemic index, a measure of how various substances affect the body's vital blood-glucose levels. The glycemic index measures the rate at which fifty grams of carbohydrate is broken down and absorbed into the bloodstream. Foods with low glycemic values take longer to be broken down.
Nutritional supplements take many forms, varying in some instances with the intended application. They have been used in the form of liquids, powders, pills or tablets and confectionery bars to supply diets with additional vitamins, minerals or other food groups. Protein supplements, as currently used by athletes, are available commercially in several forms, such as powders, tablets and self-supporting solid structures. The powders are typically sprinkled on or mixed with other foods and most typically mixed with a liquid such as water or milk. Flavoring agents and other additives are typically used to make the supplement more palatable and more easily dispersed in a liquid medium. The self-supporting solid structures are available commercially, typically as confectionery bars, e.g. "candy" bars. Like their powdered counterparts, they usually contain flavoring agents and other additives intended to provide better texture and palatability.
The self-supporting solid protein supplements have found widespread acceptance by the public in recent years for several reasons. First, they are commonly prepackaged in single serving portions. This avoids the necessity of measuring quantities, as required by their powdered counterparts. In their typical commercially available form, being individually wrapped, they avoid contamination and may be easily transported under a variety of conditions. Another factor in their widespread acceptability has been the use of the many of the flavoring agents commonly employed in confections.
Unlike the confections industry, where generally little emphasis is placed upon the nutritional content of the components, the content of the targeted dietary supplement in the product is of major importance to the dietary supplement industry and the typical consumer of such products. Thus, a major concern of a manufacturer of dietary supplements is maintaining consistency of the concentration of a targeted supplement throughout the manufacturing process and for an extended shelf life. One of the major problems of protein supplement bars have been both in maintaining a constant level of protein during the manufacturing process as well as for an extended period of time after the process.
Another problem also has been to maintain consistency in the taste and texture of the protein supplement bar. Changes in moisture and, concomitantly, hardness adversely affect the texture and "mouth feel" of many protein supplement bars over a protracted period of time. The type of high protein bars commercially available heretofore, has been restricted to a great degree by limitations on the types of processes which may be used in preparing such products. For example, heat is known to denature protein. Thus, when temperatures above about 400.degree. F. (205.degree. C.) are used in a process step, significant protein denaturation or degradation occurs. It is typical for protein levels to drop about 20 to 35% from their initial amounts in a formulation when higher temperatures, such as those used at bakery oven heat, are employed. Because of significant protein loss due to the effects of heat, processes are employed using ambient temperatures of no more than about 75.degree. F. As a consequence, most manufacturers who produce high protein bars currently use an extrusion process. While eliminating a major shortcoming of baked products, degradation of protein, the extruded high protein products generally lack the textural characteristics of a baked product and tend to turn hard and become unstable over time in all aspects of quality, including taste, texture and appearance, resulting in a shelf life of less than six (6) months. Furthermore, baked nutritional supplements in the form of self-supporting structures, such as cookies, biscuits or cakes, currently commercially available to the public, generally have a notably lower protein level than other types of edible, self-supporting structures described as having a high protein content. Accordingly, there is a desire by the public for high protein self supporting structures, particularly baked goods, with the type of consistency commonly found in conventional baked goods.
It is an object of the present invention to obtain high protein edible products with an extended shelf life which are capable of maintaining a consistent texture for a protracted period of time. It is also an object of the invention to obtain such high protein edible products in a form other than extruded products, preferred being a baked product. It is desirable to obtain a food supplement bar which contains both a high concentration of protein and low glycemic index values in the form of a baked product. It is also desirable to obtain baked products having high protein and low fat concentrations which also have extended shelf life. It is a further object of the invention to provide dough compositions suitable for the preparation of the above products. It is an additional object of the invention to provide methods of preparing both the dough compositions and the baked products of the invention.